This invention relates generally to food preparation and more specifically to instant preparation of frozen solids by blending in cups or similar vessels.
Milkshakes and other beverages or foods are a desirable offering for convenience stores or other retail formats. An apparatus in a convenience store that serves on-the-go 2 consumers prepares a beverage, e.g. a milkshake, by blending the ingredients in a cup containing the frozen ingredients. A consumer may directly choose the type or flavor to be prepared and insert it into the apparatus, which with the press of a button will then provide the finished product, e.g. the blended milkshake, at the desired consistency, to the consumer.
While it is desirable to minimize or eliminate the time and attention of an employee in running and servicing the apparatus, this generates its own set of concerns.